Songbird
by StayChalant
Summary: It was Artemis's lazy day off when suddenly someone interrupted that and they were going to pay for it too.


A/N: Hello again this is only going to be a one shot unless I get reviews saying that they wanted this to turn into a story instead of a one shot. I wrote this because the song has been in my head for a few days. I will try to upload another chapter of stay traught soon like in the next two days but if i don't it will be because I will still have writer's block.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC, although I wish I owned both of them.

The Song Bird

(Artemis POV)

Ahhh. Finally a day at Mount Justice to myself every room and every object in the mountain is mine today. Conner and M'gann went out this morning on a date I think they said they were going camping in the woods nearby. Wally was out with some friends from his school and the same with Zatanna. The one person that I didn't know about was Robin, he always kept everything so secret. I understand why he keeps it so secret but I thought he might be a little more of himself when Batman was not around or he was not on a mission.

I got out of the bathroom and was ready to have relax/lazy day all by myself with no one else around. I grabbed some chips and sour cream and onion dip from the fridge and cupboards. I walked over to the couch memorized in my own thoughts about all the fun I would have by myself today. I jumped on the couch, wrapped myself in a blanket and picked up the remote to turn on the T.V. I turned on Billy Madison, laid back and got ready for my lazy day.

I was half-way through the movie when I heard the computer that controlled the Zeta Tubes turn on. Great now my lazy day was cut short by somebody that probably forgot there costume here and needed there mommy to wash it for them. Gosh sometimes I hated people when they go around thinking that they are the center of the universe. I laid back down and was about to turn the movie back on when the computer announced something that I was not expecting.

Recognized Robin B01

At least it was the Boy Blunder and not Kid Flash gosh he was fricking annoying with a capital annoying. I prepared to get a speech about how this is not how I should be spending my free day and that I should be training not sitting around being lazy. I turned off the movie and started heading off towards the kitchen to put away the chips and dip before he got in here. When Robin did get in here it was not what I was expecting. He was in civies with ear buds in his ears and sungl... wait he wasn't in a mask or sunglasses he must not know I am here.

I quickly ducked under the counter so he wouldn't see me. Something about his face looked familiar, no, it couldn't be. He looked just like one of the freshman Dick Grayson but that couldn't be right he was a mathlete there was no way that he could be Robin, and that would imply that Bruce Wayne was Batman haha that's just stupid. When I heard the footsteps slowly dim indicating that he had left the kitchen I realized that he couldn't hear anything, this would be the perfect time for a prank.

I got up and I suddenly knew what I was going to do on my lazy day. I would follow Robin and slowly make him think he was going crazy I would do things that would implicate distress like blood on a wall then walk up behind him tap him on the shoulder and say to him, 'Get Traught or get dead.' like he did to me when we were invaded by the Red's. This was the perfect plan and I knew right when I thought it up. This would make him think twice before he tried to ruin my next lazy day.

I was about initiate the first step of my plan when I heard a voice. Wait it sort of sounded like Robin, but it was singing. That couldn't be Robin would never sing, definitely not at the cave when anyone in the league or team could just pop up here. The voice was amazing though I went closer to the door and heard the lyrics more clearly.

"There was a point when we were cool, And it never went bad, Til you were holding his hand, And I couldn't say a word, But who cares, Now I've been talking to myself, Making up a new plan on how to get you back, It'll probably never work, And I'm screwed."

I knew that song and it was one of my favorite songs and it had always made me think of him because I knew that deep, deep, deep down that I had real feelings for him and that someday that something was going to happen. He kept on singing the song until it was over then when I was about to walk away the door opened and there he was standing right in front of me without glasses or a mask on. There was no doubt about it now he was Dick Grayson and I didn't mind I would have been friends with him if he was in my grade.

"Umm Artemis what are you doing here I thought that the Zeta Tubes said that no one has come here since yesterday and you were not one of them."

" Well there is this thing called the front door you should try it sometime but the doesn't really fit you does it, Mr. Ninja."

"Yeah I guess you are right and i'm guessing you know who I am by now?"

"Yeah I know and if it means anything I'm sorry that I saw if it helps." I said trying to sound as sincere as possible because it was true.

"It's fine it is not your fault but can you keep this a secret you and bats are the only ones that know." He asked with his head hung low and shame in his bright blue eyes.

"If you want this never happened." I said as I put my hand under his chin and pulled his head up.

"That would be great. And by any chance did you happen to hear me singing." He said completely fine that we were only inches apart.

"Yeah I did happen to hear you. You have an amazing voice you know." I responded inching my face closer ever so slowly.

"Thank you, thanks for everything." His voice was a little shaky but he was still leaning in as if it never happened.

I couldn't stand it anymore I pushed forward the last inch and our lips met. The moment that our lips touched there were sparks flying and the butterfly's that were in my stomach flew away and I was left with only our passion. We were working together simultaneously I put my hand in his hair and was about to deepen the kiss when.

Recognized Batman A01 Recognized Green Arrow A06

We flew away from each other at a speed that Wally couldn't even beat. I guess this was a pretty good lazy day even though it wasn't so lazy. So to sum it up it was the best not so lazy day that I could have ever asked for.


End file.
